


Pretty blue eyes, cutie big hands.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Algo angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, corto, super corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que más les gusta del otro. (Todo tal vez)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty blue eyes, cutie big hands.

Harry cree que Louis es lindo.

Harry, en teoría, cree todo en Louis (su novio) es lindo.

Desde su cabello lacio y suavemente café, pasando por ese lindo rostro lleno de hermosas pecas (casi invisibles al primer vistazo), naricita pequeña y adorable, y pómulos marcados, desde sus hombros anchos, y la vez tan pequeños a comparación de los suyos, sus clavículas (que son el lugar preferido de Harry para dejar besos húmedos), y hasta esas hermosas curvas en su cadera que Louis tanto odia.

Sus manos, tan pequeñas entre las suyas, y que decir de sus piernas, tan definidas que Harry podria morir en ellas.

Pero sobre todo, lo que Harry cree que Louis tiene más bonito son sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules. Y no un azul cualquiera. Harry cree que es el azul más lleno de vida que vió, y le encantan.

Le gusta mirarlos todo el tiempo cuando pasan horas en su departamento. Le gusta mirarlos aún detrás de los anteojos que Louis siempre usa.

-

Louis cree que en realidad, da igual.

En serio, ni siquiera puede ver con ellos. Pero está consciente que Harry los ama, y por eso se conforma.

Louis adora todo de Harry, de hecho, llego a amar cada parte de él. Lo ha tocado, lo ha sentido, y le ha encantado.

Louis ama los rizos de Harry, son tan suaves y últimamente tan largos que ya ni parecen rizos, y Harry tiene que usar esas ridículas bandanas con las que Louis apostaría se ve ridículamente adorable.

También ama su rostro, claro que sí, adora esas largas pestañas, y los labios regordetes. Le enamora poder tocarlos, y sobre todo besarlos, si puede presumir. Le gusta su espalda. Le gusta tocarla (y rasguñarla, no pueden culparlo) cuando Harry le hace el amor, tan suave, tan lento, que Louis desfallece.

Harry es desproporcionadamente alto cree Louis, ¿pero saben qué? Louis es fan a tiempo completo de ponerse de puntillas para besar a Harry.

Hay tantas cosas que Louis cree que Harry tiene lindo, pero sobre todo esas adorables grandes manos. 

Le gusta tocarlas, le gusta besarlas, ¡y morderlas!, le gusta que le sostengan en la noche, y le gusta que sostengan (envuelvan, casi traguen) las suyas. Por que ¿quién necesita un bastón cuando tienes un novio con adorables grandes manos que guíe el camino por tí?. 

-

Harry se siente como en casa cuando mira los ojos de Louis, se siente como burbujas de café calientito en tu estómago. 

"Eso es... raro viejo, pero lindo... supongo" fueron las palabras de Zayn.

-

Louis se siente como en casa cuando sostiene la mano de Harry, cuando le guía, se siente como cuando te asomas por la ventana y te das cuenta que llueve, y jactas de la llovizna.

"Me enfermas de diabétes" dijo Niall.

-

Harry y Louis no saben, no estan seguros de como pasaron a ser "Harry, el chico del estacionamiento que no sabe lo que es el espacio personal" (cuando literalmente aterrizó sobre Louis) y "Louis, el chico del estacionamiento de lindos y tristes, (al principio) ojos cubiertos por unos lentes". 

Ellos funcionan así, ellos congenian así. Y nadie puede explicar cómo.

Observarles es petrificante, son como una ráfaga pequeñita de viento, como un chocolate fundiendose, o ¡por supuesto!, como miles y miles de caricias en el corazón.

"Aws" Liam sí sabe que significa. 

-

Harry sostiene el muslo de Louis, mientras le sonríe dulcemente. Louis, por supuesto, no puede verle, pero siente su abrumador cariño colarse por sus venas hasta su cerebro, y en un instante, sus piernas están alrededor de la cadera de Harry, y sus labios son atacados. No puede siquiera quejarse.

Fué un beso que comenzó suave, como un balada, los labios se acariciaban de forma lenta, suave, floja. Aumentando la intensidad a medida que los sentimientos iban surgiendo, manteniéndoles alerta. 

Con Harry en su interior Louis no es capaz de pensar coherentemente, sólo puede mover sus caderas de forma acompasada. Es dulce, y caliente. Y ellos son felices. 

Se gustan hasta el cansancio, se gustan hasta que la luna es llena, hasta que la tetera suena, hasta que las flores renacen. Se gustan hoy, mañana, la semana entera y el próximo mes.

Se gustan no necesitarse para nada y quererse para todo, y por gustarse, les gusta necesitarse.

-

Lindos ojos azules es todo lo que no se puede ver.

Adorables grandes manos es todo lo que se puede palpar.

**Author's Note:**

> super corto sí.


End file.
